


Smile Like You Mean It

by readrofbooks (friendlyghost)



Series: Christmas Fic(lets) 2013 [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyghost/pseuds/readrofbooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Irene have a discussion a year after Sherlock dies.</p>
<p>Merry Christmas to <a href="http://thesupernaturalbeatles.tumblr.com">Hailey</a>. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile Like You Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Smile Like You Mean It' by The Killers.

"They told me you were dead."

"I could say the same to you."

"But there's a difference, isn't there?" Irene says. "Poor John, abandoned at Baker Street for a year."

Sherlock stiffens. "Don't be ridiculous, I didn't _abandon_ John. He still has Mrs. Hudson, doesn't he? He's simply waiting until I return."

Irene wanders closer to Sherlock, drapes her arms over his shoulder. "But how long will he wait? Don't you think he would move on with his life after a year of believing his best friend is dead?"

Sherlock ignores Irene. She continues speaking. "After all, you're here with me, and Doctor John Watson is gone."

"John isn't _gone_ , don't be ridiculous. And may I remind you whose idea this— _rendezvous_ —was originally?" Irene can feel how tense Sherlock is in the tension and set of his shoulders.  She can hear the distaste in his voice for everything she's insinuating about his relationships with John and herself. There is a reason she called him The Virgin, after all.

"Are you saying that you don't care about John anymore? Am I the only one left, Sherlock Holmes?" She knew the goad was weak, but she would do anything to get at Sherlock Holmes.

"Irene, I assumed you were intelligent beyond weak insults about who my favorite is. I apologize ."

Irene leans off of Sherlock and raises a brow. "Are you saying that you're beyond simple _preferences_ ," imbuing the word with everything sexual and powerful inside her, 'Mister Holmes?"

"Quite frankly, I am beyond sexual preferences, thank you very much. Was there a reason that you wanted to speak to me beyond cheap sexual innuendos?" Sherlock is bored. Quite typical of him, but it also means that Irene is not doing her job right.

"As a matter of fact, I did have an ulterior motive! So kind of you to inquire. Sherlock, are you planning on being dead for forever?" Irene asks cheerfully. Well, as cheerful goes. It's more saccharine bloodlust.

"I plan on coming back to life after another year and two weeks. Why do you ask?

Irene pouts. "Aw, Sherly, what a shame. We could have ruled the world together, you and me." She watches his face for a reaction, and when she sees none, continues speaking. "Your brains, my abilities and connections. Who says we wouldn't be able to control all the major world powers inside your next year of being dead? England, China, America, Japan, Canada, any other country you care to name. We could rule from behind the curtain, manipulating everyone's actions for our purposes. All that power, in the hands of two geniuses. What do you say, Sherlock? In for a penny, in for a pound?"

Sherlock smiles, the smile with the corners of his mouth lifting briefly. "I have a criminal mastermind to take down, and a city to return to. We can rule the world together whenever we want, Irene. But not until my work for London is done." And with that, Sherlock Holmes leaves the seedy hotel room in the worst part of Istanbul where they've spent the past conversation. He's out the door with a swish of his coat and a flip of the infamous purple scarf.

Irene pulls out her phone and sends a quick text, then slips it back into her pocket. She crosses her arms over her chest and smirks. "You know, they told me you were a sociopath. I was right to never believe them."

**Author's Note:**

> [Hailey](http://thesupernaturalbeatles.tumblr.com), I can't believe I wrote Irene/Sherlock for you. I hope you like your Christmas gift!


End file.
